Paulina’s Secret, Adopted by Zane Fox
by Zane Fox
Summary: I have, with permission, adopted this story from Harem Lover 26. The first chapter is the original from Harem Lover 26 and on after would be my creation. Anyway, the story is Danny and Valerie find out that Paulina isn't what she seems to be with sexy results. Rated for lemon and harem.
1. Original from Harem Lover 26

Paulina's Secret, Adopted by Zane Fox

**I have, with permission, adopted this story from Harem Lover 26. The first chapter is the original from Harem Lover 26 and on after would be my creation. Anyway, the story is Danny and Valerie find out that Paulina isn't what she seems to be with sexy results. Rated for lemon and harem. **

Danny wondered just what he was doing her. He was in his ghost fom, flying through the Amity Park city park, looking for a girl who doesn't give his human side the time of day. It doesn't help the matter either when the entire city was blanked by a thick fog.

He thought back to a few days early.

It was a typical school day. Dash was trying to run him up a flagpole, the teachers would punish him if he resisted, and of course, everyone was total ignoring him. Even Sam wasn't speaking to him due to him getting knocked into the girl's locker room in the middle of a fight with a ghost.

"Sam, can I at least sit with you during lunch?" Danny asked.

"No, Danny. I am still mad at you for abusing your ghost powers," Sam said coldly.

"Sam, I was in the middle of a fight and got knocked in there by accident," Danny said as he recalled getting slammed down into the school. He was able to avoid smashing any walls and ceilings by going intangible. However, he hadn't masted the ability to pass into the ground for some reason. So he hit the ground hard. When he came to, he was greeted with the sight of a big black bubble butt right in front of his face. As he started to regain even more of his sense, he realized that he was staring at Valerie Gray's butt. It seems that in his fall, he had knocked her down as well. Valerie soon lifted herself off the floor and indirectly gave Donnie a great look at her virgin pussy as well. When she turned around, she saw that it was the ghost boy looking at her body. When she realized that she was naked, she backed away as fast as she could. Instead of being embarrassed, she was filled with rage. She wants to grab her anti-ghost gun and fry that son of a bitch, but she couldn't do that in front of all the other girls.

"Danny," came Sam's voice full of worry. When Danny turned his head, he saw Sam in all of her nude glory. Danny couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her naked body. from her big C-cup breasts to her forbidden pussy lips.

'Sam shaves down there,' Danny thought she stared at Sam erotic pussy.

"Oh, Ghost Boy,"came the sweet voice of Pauline.

Danny turned to see the sight of a very happy Pauline. Danny couldn't help but look at her sexy body as she came over to her. At a full DD, she had the biggest breasts of any woman in the school, even the teachers couldn't compare. His eyes then drifted down to her smooth pussy that seemed to scream, 'TAKE ME HARD!'

"Oh, Ghost Boy, Have you come to see my gloreise body," Pauline said as she embraced him. Her sponge-like breasts pressing up against his face. "Well, if you want. I could blow off the next class if you want to make me into a true woman."

Danny couldn't believe it. THe girl that he had a crush on for so long was offering her body to him right three. He didn't know what to do. Thought and visions of Pauline, Valerie, and Sam flashed through his mind. He pushed Pauline bck a little so he could think some.he took one last look at Pauline's cherry colored nipples and looked over at Sam

When looking at Sam, he felt fear like he never knew. Sam's face had contorted with rage and anger. "No haunting the locker room," Sam yelled. "GET OUT!"

When Sam had finished yelling, the other girls in the locker room had realized that there was technically a boy spying on them and started to scream.

Danny also remember that he was still in the middle of a fight and quickly went off to find the ghost. "Sorry everyone," he yelled as he phased through the wall.

Back in the present.

"But sam, I was kicked in there by a ghost," Danny said. "I didn't mean to see everyone naked."

"Oh but you sure took a nice long look when you had the chance," Sam said accusingly.

Danny didn't know how to respond to her. Thankfully, he didn't have to. However, in the short run, it just made things worse.

"Hey, Danny," came the sweet voice of Paulina.

"Hey Paulina," Sam said with disdain in her voice. "You don't bother talking to us unless you want something. So just spit it out."

"Don't worry, I don't want anything from the unpopular girl," Paulina said, not bothering to look at Sam as she talking. "I need a favor from you, Danny."

"What do you need?" Danny ask.

"Well, this Saturday at around 10 pm, I need for the Ghost Boy to meet me in the city park," Paulina said. "I have this big family thing going on and I really want him to be there, it's very important."

"What makes you think that i can even get him to show up?" Danny asked wondering if she suspected his secret identity.

"Well, it seems like he only shows up when you're around. And after I remembering that you come from a family of ghost hunters. I thought that you have some way of contacting ghosts," Paulina said, feeling proud of herself. "Well, anyway. If the Ghost Boy does show up then I will let you take me out for pizza. You're paying, of course." Paulina just skipped away after that.

Danny couldn't help watch her go and despite herself, his eyes wandered down to look at her small but firm butt in her tight jeans as she walked down the hall.

When he turned back to Sam. He saw that she was even angrier than she was before.

"Well, it seems like someone is going to be busy," Sam said with rage in her voice.

"Wait, Sam. I didn't say that I would go," Danny said.

"Oh no, if you want to spend all of your money on buying some shallow girl pizza. Then, by all means, go right ahead," Sam said as she stormed off.

Back to the present

"Well, this is properly the stupidest thing I ever done and Sam will more than likely hate me even more on Monday. But for the life of me, I just cant say no to date with Paulin. Why can't I be old enough to resist sexy women,' Danny thought as he flew through the park. Little did he know that he searched for the woman of his dreams, the woman of his nightmares was looking for him.

in another part of the park, slowly searching for her prey was Valerie Gray in her full Ghost Hunter grier coming to the park so she could have her revenge on Danny Phantom. 'Where is that Danny Phantom. I'm going to pay back everything he had done to me in spades. It wasn't enough for him to get my father fired and make us lose all of our money but now he assaults me the locker room,' Valerie thought as she remembers him crashing down through the ceiling and checking out all her body.

'That pervert, I hadn't even let Daddy see my body,' shethoughts, her mind drifted to Danny Fenton, the boy that she had a crush on. 'It would have been so beautiful, but I have made my choice to be a ghost hunter so I had to let him go,' she thought as visionsoft believe she could have had with Danny ran through her mind. They were at a beach and Danny was rubbing suntan lotion on her back. As his hands drift down her back, waves of bliss spread through her body. Then his hands slips into her suit and start to massage her soft behind.

'Get it together girl. You were lucky to overhear that the Ghost Boy would be in the park tonight so don't blow it,' Valerie thought as she continue her hunt. To keep focus, she thought about all of the wrongs that Danny Phantom had done to her, especially the recent ogling of her butt.

As The Ghost Hunter continue her search through the mist, we join Danny as he continue his own search for Paulina.

"Just how big is this park anyway," Danny said to himself as it seemed like he was wandering through an endless void of mist. As he continue to search, he saw a light off in the distance and decided to go over it it. When he got there, he saw that there was some kind of pond but with the natural beauty that surrounded it. Danny could swear that it came out of a fairytale.

"I don't remember this park have any ponds, let alone so nice looking," Danny said to himself as he went in closer for a better look. However, wheat shock him the most was when he got even clower, he saw that there was group of beautiful young women all wearing skimpy and nearly see-through robes. Danny didn't know why these women were here, wearing such sexy and provocative outfits in a public park, but his teenage brain wanted to find out. As Danny floated in closer, he was surprised to see that Paulina was at the center of the group. He also spend along time starting at all of the women exposed bodies. All of them had flawless skin and large breasts and full butts. Danny had a hard time pulling his eyes away but he heard some of them talking to Paulina.

"Paulina, are you sure that Ghost Boy is going to show up? Said an older looking woman. Just like the rest of them, she had an amazing body. Her body had an allure of a fully mature woman or MILF if you use the slang.

"I hope he find us soon mother," Paulina said to the MILF who was her mother. Danny had to admit that the older woman did look like an older version of Paulina. "I've been waiting for this day for so long."

"Marrying a ghost," one of the other said. "What an age we live in."

"Still, it will be interesting to see what happens if they have kids. Just think what kind of power they would have," one of group said.

"Wait, kids and powers. What are they talking about," Danny yelled out in surprise. Of course, since he said that out loud, everyone there turned to towards him. "I really have to do something about my talking to myself."

"Oh, Ghost Boy. You made it," Paulina said as she floated over to embrace Danny.

Danny nearly lost himself in her embrace. The soft feel of her body and the way her breasts pressed into his chest had to be one of the bests feeling in his life. However, even Paulina's alluring body couldn't keep his mind from forgetting the strange thing that just happened. "Paulina, did you just float over here," Danny asked a bit worried.

"Well, yes. I did. To be honest, I'm not anyone here is really human," Paulina said as she giggled a little.

"Um, what?" Danny asked really worried.

'We are members of an ancient race from another dimension, not too different from the ghost dimension," Paulina's mother said. "And you may address me as the Night Queen or just Luna for short. Now, tell me young ghost. Just what do you think all of us are?"

Danny thought about what kind of monster were all beautiful women, and much to his horror, he could only think of one kind of creature. "Are you succubus's. Also known as sex demons that seduce men and steal their lives and souls?"

Everyone there started to laugh when he said that.

"Oh, the succubus is made-up creature that was made so to demonize sex," Luna said."we are Nymphs, Fay embodiments of beauty."

"Of Course, Disney really didn't do the best job of portraying faires," Paulina said. "We are quite vain, shallow, and vindictive at times."

"I do admit that you do show off those traits sometimes," Danny said. "But why do you want me here?"

"Oh well, it it time for Paulina to undergo the Ceremony of Adulthood. Or in simpler terms, her 18th or 21st birthday. She will receive her full powers as a nymph and be allowed to form a nymph bond with someone," Luna said.

"And that someone is me? Why?" Danny asked.

"Well, we Nymphs Heart are very moved by acts of heroism. And you are the most heroic man that I have ever met," Paulina said happily as she hugged him even tighter. "Please bond with me."

"What is a Nymph Bond?" Danny asked

"Well, in human terms, it's a bit like an open marriage. However, in magic terms, a bit of your essence will places in Paulina and Paulina's essence will be placed in you," Luna explained. "This will create a lifelong bond with each other that will pretty much make you soulmates. You will love the same thing and be friends with the same people. Well, you get the idea."

"We will also have many will nights together," Paulina said seductively.

No rational mind would even consider entering into a magic bond they barely knew anything about. However, as we said before, Danny was a teenage boy that really didn't think with his head too much.

"Well that sound great, but I really have to tell you something before we go through with this," Danny said.

"Really, what is it?" Paulina asked intrigued.

"I'm really not what you think I am, "Danny said. "Let me show you." Danny Phantom then transformed back into his human form, much to everyone surprise.

"Ghost Boy, you're really Danny," Paulina said with love still in her voice. "It like you're a real superhero with a secret identity." Paulina then pulled him in close and floated into the air.

"Well, I heard of humans that gained ghost power by bathing in the power of the Ghost Zone, but you're the first half ghost that I ever met. I must say that I'm a little relieved," Luna said.

"Really, Why?" Paulina said as she broke the kiss between Danny and herself.

"I was not sure if you could even have a child with a full ghost. But a half ghost should be fine," Luna said

Danny couldn't help but stare into Paulina's eyes. They looked like beautiful orbs of water that he couldn't turn away from. However, his bliss shuddered when they heard a loud gasp. When everyone turn to the see who made that sound, Danny was filled with as he saw ghost hunter Valerie Gray.

"You're a ghost. You're all ghosts," Valerie said in shock and raised her blaster up to attack. However, before she could pull the trigger, Luna the queen of the Night waved her hand and engulfed the ghosthunter in a purple mist. When the mist cleared, not only was blaster gone, but all of her clothes as well.

"Aiiii," Valerie screamed like a girl and tried her best of covering herself. Luna would have none of that and summoned more magic mist to bind her arms and show off her beautiful body to everyone there.

"I don't know who you are, but for to show up pointing gun at us makes it clear that you are no friend," Luna said.

"Well, she kinda is my friend," Danny sia. "So could you not hurt her?"

"Kinda of your friend," Valerie said enraged. "after all we have been through. We did have a lot of dates. Wait a minute, have you been toying with me all of this time. Arrgg, why do you always have to ruin my life? What did I ever do to you?" Valerie then kept ranting on about all the things that as Danny Phantom had done to her.

"Hmmm, what all this about Danny?" Luna asked.

"It's all a misunderstanding. I was trying to stop the dog from rampaging," Danny said panicking as he tried to explain.

"Hmm, then perhaps I should see if I can help your lady friend out with her storm of emotions," Luna said as she shot out a pink mist that made Valerie go all woozy.

"What's going on? I feel funny," Valerie said.

"It just help to untangle your emotions: Luna said. "Now do you really think that Danny tormented you on propose?"

"No, Danny is a kind boy who would never do that to me?" Valerie said almost in a trance.

"So it must have been a misunderstanding that made you so mad at him," Luna said.

"Yes, must've been a misunderstanding. No one that I love so much could ever hurt me like that," Valerie said.

"So you love him," Luna soad. "But I heard that you dumped him. Why did you do that?"

"It was to protect him. the ghosts were too dangerous. Better to let him get hurt by me," Valerie said.

"But it seem like Danny has great power so there is no need to worry," Luna said. "Do you want to be with him again."

"Oh yes. I love him and will do whatever i need to do to make up for all the times that I tried to kill him," Valerie said.

"Then go to him," Luna said as she let her out of her restraints.

"Danny," Valerie yelled like an excited school girl as the fog in her mind cleared. She then ran towards Danny totally unconcerned that her body was totally naked and that Danny could see her dripping pussy and bouncing breasts. When she got close enough to Danny, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her head into her marshmallow-liked breasts.

"Um, should I worry that you're brainwashed her," Danny said as he got his head free.

"Hmm, if I remember human idioms right then no i did not brainwashed her," Luna said. "After all, I have no control over what could have happened. Should embrace vengeance and tried to kill you."

"That doesn't make me feel bet mmm," Danny tried to say before Valerie gave him a deep kiss.

"Don't worry too much about it?" Valerie said

"You should include Valerie in your bond, Paulina, " Luna said surprised.

"What! Why?" Paulina said shocked.

"The bond is the perfect way to apologize for all the wrong thing they did to each other," Luna said

"Good. Now, everyone gets into the circle," Luna said as she waved her arm and a green circle of mist appeared. The three of them walked into the circle.

"So now what do we do?" Danny asked.

"Well, all we have to do is walk in under our own free will and remain in it. But let's have some fun," Pauline said as she lifted up Danny's shirt to reveal his toned body. "Oooo, Nice body. Can't believe I never noticed it before."

"Are you two really going to strip me?" Danny asked. Honestly, his teenage mind was hoping thing would turn out this way.

"Well, you are the only one with clothes on. So we want to change that," Valerie said as she yanked down his pants and got a first hand look at his big dick.

"Oh my, Danny, your cock is huge," Valerie said as she saw his already hard cock bounce free of his pants.

"It's much bigger than all the jocks cock. Must be all of the steroids they take," Paulina said.

"It also makes their seamen taste bad," Luna said.

"Let's see how his seed tastes then," Paulina said before she took his cock into her mouth.

"Ahhh," was the only thing that Danny could say as he felt Paulina's hot mouth envelop his dick. It was hot and wet and altogether felt great.

"Hey, I want some too," Valerie said as she started to lick where she could.

Danny knew that he couldn't last much longer and he would soon cum for the first time in his life, except for the times he masturbated. But this was not the way he wanted to cum for the first time. "Sorry, Paulina, but I want to get to the main event," Danny said as he took his dick out and pushed her down on her back and spared her legs wide.

"Well, someone's eager," Paulina said before Danny slowly slid her dick into her. Her insides were even hotter and wetter then his mouth and when she had gotten used to his size, Danny started to thrust in and out of her.

Paulina was quickly reaching her limit and soon just couldn't hold it anymore and soo climax with a mighty yell. As she climaxed, her pussy clamped down on Danny's cock extra hard, making Danny finally cum and spill his seed in her.

"Ahh, Paulina. That was a dream come true" Danny said.

"Not just for you," Paulina said sleepily.

"My turn," Valerie said hugging danny. "You can get rough with me if you want. After threatening to kill you so often, it's only fair."

"The get down on your hands and knees," Danny said. After she did what Danny told her to do, Danny got behind her and looked down on her large ass. It was much bigger and softer then Paulina lean and fit ass. Danny took a moment to feel her soft ass, making Valerie moan. Grabbing on to her butt, he guided his dick into her dripping pussy.

"Oh, give it to me," Valerie said as she felt Danny's cock slide into her moist pussy.

"Oh, someone's being naughty," Danny said as he thrust in and out.

"Oh yeah, I'm a naughty girl For wanting this so bad and trying to hurt you before," Valerie said.

"if that's true then I should spank you," Danny said before he brought his hand down on her ass.

Slap slap slap

"Ow, ahhh, owie," Valerie howled out as Danny slapped her ass. Each time his hand came down on her soft butt, Valerie violently shook her body from the mix of pleasure and pain. It made the sex all the more primal.

Danny couldn't hold out forever and shot his seed into the girl's womb. The feeling of his cum shooting inside of her and she came as she waitled into the night. When they stopped cumming, both of them slumped onto the ground. Valerie was on her belly with Danny's seed leaking out of her. Looking up at the night's sky feeling tired and at peace.

"Well, someone's tried. But two horny women will do that to any man," Luna said.

"I'm not sure if I can get home," Danny said.

"I will take care of that. Now rest," Luna said as she leaned down and gave Danny a deep kiss which caused him to fall asleep.

Needless to say, Danny found himself in his bed that night.

Epilogue

It has been a couple of weeks since Danny formed the Nymph bond with Paulina and Valerie and thing have changed for both him and Valerie. For starters, Danny had become the office boyfriend of both Paulina and Valerie. But more surprising were the changes to the way Danny acted. It seems like he gotten a better fashion sense and was more inclined to usd his powers for his own gain. Paulina seemed nicer to everyone and stopped bullying nerds. She also seemed to gain a taste for adventure as she wanted to join Danny as he fought ghosts.

Danny and Paulina were walking down the halls at school when Dam confronted them.

"Well if it isn't the happy new couple," Sam said with disdain in her voice.

"Listen, I know that you haven't gotten along with Paulina in the past but she is making an effort to be a better person."Danny didn't really know why sam was still mad at Paulina. In fact, Paulina wasn't making fun of Sam at all and she was angrier than ever. Danny wondered if he should tell Sam that Paulina is a nymph, but he really didn't know what that would even do.

"For someone who is dating two women, you're really clueless," Sam said.

Paulina hated to admit it but Sam was right about the clueless part. But she had a plan that would make it all better. "Well, it's better then being jealous of me."

"Jealous of you, as if," Sam said.

"Why would sam be jealous of you?" sanny asked.

"Not now Danny," Paulina cut her boyfriend off. "Danny is having dinner at my house. Why don't you come too? Unless you're scared."

"Scared of you,. As if. I'll be there," Sam said as she stomped off.

"Why did you do that?"

"To be honest, she need a little help from my mother," Paulina said with a sexy smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Now my part is coming up.**


	2. Snacking in Car

Chapter 2- Snacking in Car.

**Well, this is me continuing on from here. I hope that I will done this story good.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny tilt his head in slight worry, "Should I be worrying for her? She is my best friend."

Valerie laugh, "What about your geek friend?"

"Tucker? Yeah, he is my other best friend but she know me more then Tucker does. She been there alot for me."

Paulina nod in understanding until she remember something, "By the way, where is he is anyway?"

"Oh, he is at some nerd meeting that only the smartest people go to and it only open up to public once every ten years. Since he is one of the smarter fellow, he got the pass to visit even how young he is. He told us that he not sure how long he going to be." Danny told the girls while he putting his backpack in his locker.

Paulina shrug her shoulder as she didn't care at the time being. One friend to deal with at time work for her and she have a feeling that the geek perv would be easy to deal with anyway. "Well, you don't need to worry about Sam. I just going to have mother do the same thing that she did to Valerie here. I think if we get her to let go of her emotion guard, she might admit few thing that she been needing to get out. I like to be friend with her. She may be unpopular but she is a strong woman and quite beautiful."

Valerie smile at the memory of what the mist did for her, "Yeah, I gotta say that your mother dd help me to see the truth. I'm very thankful to her for that."

Danny's mind have its gear turning at full speed until something finally click, "Are you saying what I think you saying about Sam?"

Paulina smirk at the Danny finally understanding but wants to tease him little, "Maybe or you just overthinking it. But I rather have her be the one to say it. It would mean more from her. Please for her and your many years of friendship with her." Paulina plead.

Danny smile at Paulina honestly trying to redeem herself in several area, "Sure. As long she is happy and you're right. It would mean more coming from her. I really hate it when she like this, I can tell that it bother her that she can't come to me like she used to."

Paulina hug Danny tightly, "And that why I.."

Valerie correct her girlfriend, "We."

Paulinia nod in agreement, "Yes, you're right. We falling in love with you."

Danny reach around both of the girls, hugging them tightly while slyly squeezing their breasts. "And I love you two. Thought I gotta ask, Paulina."

"Hmm." Paulina answer in a daze as she enjoying the massage that Danny was giving her large chest pillow.

Danny chuckle when he heard the girls let out a cute whine when he stop rubbing, "Are you trying to build me a harem?"

A smirk form on the Queen Bee of the school, "Hmm. Maybe or maybe it more of I building me a harem. Don't worry, you are the only male that I want and only one that is allow to touch me but I do enjoy other girls. I can promise you that you will be allow to play in my harem as we do need our toys. I do also admit that Sam is very sexy."

A moan from the dark skin girl on other side of Danny, "Hmm. She does look tasty as hell in the locker room. I can't tell you how many time that I thought about licking that pussy. I wonder if she taste fruity."

Danny's mind flew back to the memory of the naked sight that he seen when he crashed into the locker room. Sam's naked body quickly was making his cock harden while Paulina felt it due to how she was hugging him.

The smirk on the nymph grew, "Oh. Val, Me think that our favorite toy like Sam's body too." Paulina couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

Valerie copy giggling as well, "Oh yeah, he did see her in her glory other day."

Paulina nod with a smile at Danny's 'happy face', "Yeah. Too bad that Star was sick that day, otherwise, you would gotten to see her too and she is hot too."

Danny's quickly stop at that commit then restart, "Star?"

Paulina start to walk down the hallway, leading the other two, "Yep. Star's little mink is very tasty. She also know how to kiss….hard." Harsly whisper the last part into Danny's ear while lightly squeezing his cock through his pant.

With a whimper, "I take it that you two have play with each other then." His lower head getting bigger to the point that it was very painful.

The Huntress didn't help his problem, "She has and so have I when I was with the A-List."

As it is for a teenager mind, the rest of the blood all rush's down until he was nothing but a drooling caveman, "Really."

The nymph giggle at how hard Danny's dick was, "Yeah. Though we can promise you that none of the boys touch us or see us in the nude but all of the girls has toyed with each other few time." She lean closer to his ear, "Can you see it, all of us girls, rubbing, licking, and grinding on each other. There was so many 69 fun."

Valerie smirk at how the male of their group moan at the thought with little drool leaking from his mouth, rubbing his painful hard cock to feel it throbbing. "It seem like he won't get it down for some time. Maybe we should help him, eh Paulina?"

Paulnia nod to the coming closet, Valerie smirk as she look around to find themself alone in the hallway. With that, she wink to agree with Paulina's plan. Both of them quickly lead the drooling daze caveman to the closet, locking it once in the room.

Danny barely come out of his trance when he felt his pant being rip down. Looking down to see Valerie bend over with her skirt pull up, showing off her white g-string that barely visible in between her sweet big chocolate covered marshmallow ass. She start to grind his cock between her ass cheek. While Danny's hands rubbing the size of the grinding ass, Danny's mouth was quickly covered by Paulina as she deeply kiss him to muffle his moan. Paulina wrap herself around Danny's waist which having her lean and firm ass resting on top of his cock, pressing it into Val's sexy ass. With each grind, his cock could feel Valerie's rosebud, making his eye roll back into his head. The wonderful pressure that his cock was feeling between two hot and sexy asses. The grinding girl spin around to wrap her mouth around his cock when she felt him therk. Just as the moment her hot mouth reach around his rod, he cum so hard that Valerie's mouth almost couldn't stay on him.

Paulina look at her watch after getting off of Danny's waist while Danny panting hard and Valerie coughing little after swallowing the white gravy. "Sweeties, let get out of here. It is the last classes of the day and it already halfway in so what the point. Me think that us girls like to head out to take care of our problem too and this room is not roomy enough." Valerie agree with that statement.

Danny nod when he was able to catch his breath and feeling Valerie pulling his pant up while kissing his cock later for time being, "Sure love. Hold on to me and I get us to your car." Danny grab his girls by their ass and pulling them close while squeezing her soft mound. He flash into his Phantom side and phase them out of school.

Soon after, they find themselves in Paulina's small pink car with Danny in his human form. Danny sitting in the back as he has the girls sitting in the front. With a little of dark smirk due to his plan that he about to start it off but he was waiting for perfect moment. When they reach a stoplight, it was time as he bend down in the back until he was laying down on the floor. He slowly pushed himself under their seat.

Paulina look back in her mirror to see the traffic to find Danny gone, "Danny?"

The question alert Valerie, she look back to find him gone too, "What the?"

"We didn't leave ooo." Paulina broke her line of question with a deep moan.

The moan caught Valerie attention. She look to see the driver squirming in her seat, leaning back little while scooting forward little. Looking down, the Red Huntress find the Halfa's head between Nymph's leg. Danny was laying on his back while phasing through the car seat. He was thankful that the pussy that he licking at the moment tend to go uncovered. Paulina moan while her lower lip was being french kiss hard, tongue probing her open as much it can reach. Sucking on her little nub, causing Valerie to turn on the radio to covers the moan and jerking when Danny hit the right spot. Suddenly, Valerie let out a loud gasp that soon turn into a moan when she felt Danny's finger probing and rubbing her panties. Looking down to see his arm reaching over under her leg. The dark skin girl move her hip forward little and spread her leg to allow Danny to do his magic. Danny's finger expertly move her pantie without a mistake and slip one into her wet wanting pussy. Danny rub top to the bottom of soaking mink while his thumb take care of the nub. Both of the girls was moaning loudly thank to the work of the Halfa. However, when they stop at the stoplight again, Paulina look out the window on her side to find something that she didn't want to.

"Valerie…..cool it…..Danny love...please stop….for moment….police next tooooo us." Paulina barely could get her word out.

Val look over to see that indeed was police next to them. Danny, however, decide not to stop but tongue harder and pump two more fingers into Val's squeezing pussy. His teeth nibble at Paulina's nub, lightly biting her inner thigh when he pull back for a moment to get a fresh breath before driving back in. His fingers swirl around within Valerie, pushing in deep to the knuckle of his hand. His thumb rubbing her nub and pressing it against the side of his wigging trigger finger.. Due to Danny increasing fun, the girls is fighting hard to stay still and not let the police next to them know what kind of dirty girls they are. It felt like hours passes slowly for them, but only few minutes really passed when the light turn green. Somehow, Paulina was about to drive away without alerting the cop and pull into the Nasty Burger's parking lot. When they park the car, they didn't turn it off to leave the radio on so it would covered their climax scream. Valerie's pussy squeezes Danny's finger that he thought that she was trying to break them while Paulina's pussy flood into Danny's waiting mouth.

Few moment went by for the panting girls while Danny was leaning in the back, licking his finger that was in Val. Once he can tell that they was coming back to earth, he step out to help Paulina out of the car after she turn the car off.

When he lean down to help her out, he was close to her ear and couldn't help tell the girl how he enjoy his fun, "Well, I enjoy my snack."

Paulina shakely smile at Danny with love in her eye, "Holy shit." She was agree by Valerie as the still dazed girl barely mutter anything but a nod.

Walking calm and slowly around the car while she lean on his arm heavily. When they open the door on Val's side, they could tell that she was still out of it. With a chuckle, Danny reach in and help Valerie onto his back. With a thank to his ghost power giving him strength, he easily carry Valerie and lift Paulina as well. His right hand was resting under Val's sweet ass, squeezing it often while his left hand was squeezing Paulina's breast.

Val softly spoke into Danny's ear since she is next to his head, "That...was.."

"Hot." Paulina finish off the praising.

Danny chuckle, kissing the top of Paulina's head. His eye move to look into Valerie's eye, "Since I had my snack, maybe I will have my chocolate cream in Nasty Burger.

Valerie whimper in lust and something that she wasn't sure of but she was enjoying the feeling. The feeling that both of the girls just dealt with in the car with the cop nearby, the feeling of being caught. Oh she wants more and she know that she is going to get more. It is a very exciting feeling, it is almost addition taste.

Carefully, he was able to get them inside and in a booth, telling other that the girls overstretch themselve in gym. He gotten the girls order that they ask for which was a double cheese for Valerie and salad with small veg burger for Paulina. When he drop off the food, he told them that he need to go to the restroom. With a understanding nods from the girls, he went into the restaurant bathroom. Once in the empty stall, he shift into his ghost self, he turn himself invisible and phase through the wall to the girls. Neither of them have notice their boyfriend being near yet, float under the table to see Paulina's smooth lightly wetten pussy. Licking his lip at the sight, barely able to pull away from such a meal that he would be happy to snack on all day but he did pull away. Turning his head to see his other prizes which was a long slim chocolate brown leg that lead his eye up to the target that is being covered by a white triangle g-string with small pink bow at the top. Smirking, he reach in between carefully to not alert his prey, with a swift movement, he phase her panties away and put it in his back pockets. Valerie felt a suddenly breese under her skirt, she move her hand to reach down to see why she feeling slight naked. But it was pointless as she quickly understand when she feel hot slick tongue licking her pussy lip. With a small gasp and jump enough to see the white hair that Danny allow her to see so she know whom is now feeding upon her.

Paulina tilt her head at Val's strange movement, "Are you okay, love?"

Val lean forward while spreading her leg wider for Danny, with a lustful eye and smile, "Yeah, Danny just getting his Chocolate cream that he wanting." Biting her lip to stiff her moan.

Paulina smile, "Oh, you mean that he doing what he di….oooo." She was cut off with a low moan that only the other two could hear. Paulina did indeed find out that Danny is doing the same to them but the role is switch as Paulina was getting fingers and Valerie was getting lick hard under the table. Paulina lean back little to see nothing there. "Oh Danny….he is...invisible….oh mama."

Valerie wiggie little to keep from herself from kicking out, "If he...keep this...up then I…I...gonna have to...stop wearing ...panties….I...am not….going to…..stop this."

Paulina moan softly as she did a quick look around to find nobody looking their way, "Oooooo…..mmmmm I've already got…..rid of my….panties….since they would….be in …..my way. Oh right there."

Both of the girls whisper to each other while keep themself still. They're getting horny and getting off by the thrill of being possible caught once more. They really loving this advance side of their boyfriend. Danny below was going to town on them, giving them the same treatment from the car while jerking himself off. Soon both of the girl cum hard, he know their smell and taste by now after 'many wild night' as Paulina put it some time ago. Paulina was sweet and with fruity aftertaste while Valerie is honey-like with little of spiciness then again it would be thank to all of spicy food that she like to eat and tea that she drink and Paulina love fruit. Both of them was holding on to the table tightly to keep them from giving themselves away.

Paulina pant out, "Now that was good, only thing that would be perfect is drinking some of my favorite 'cream'."

Danny whisper in her ear, "Then pull up the menu in front of your face and covered it enough so you can open your mouth. I almost there and I want to use your mouth to finish it. Let Val know that you going to place my order which is double cheese with fries. Don't move your head, I will do the work, we can't have the people know what dirty bitch you are." Making the Nymph blush as it is true since she does like being a dirty girl.

Paulina did as she was told to, telling Val that she was going to pick out something for Danny as a reward and holding up the menu. Opening her mouth to feel his cock in quickly. She didn't see anything but still feel and smell him, oh how she love his musky smell. Danny was being intangible however, with enough willpower, he gotten his cock and only his cock tangliable for her mouth. She start to suck when she feel her mouth being pump and her hair being run through by his hands. Her tongue wrapping around his dick, licking the bottom of it when it pull back before entering and touching the back of her throat. It didn't take long before she have her mouth full of her 'favorite cream' that she was hoping for. Danny lightly pant while he wait for Paulina finish milking him dry. With a soft pop when he slide his cock out of her still sucking mouth, she switch around her 'cream' in her mouth, enjoying the sweet with slight saltness and hint of Valerie. She put down the menu with her cheek slightly puffy as it easily told Val what happened. The Red Huntress chuckle little before asking if she decide on what she ordering for Danny. Paulina nod and went to place it which was given pretty fast, hint fast food.

Danny walk out of the bathroom at the same time Paulina walking back to their table. However, before he did walk back as well, he went to get himself a chocolate milkshake. After he gotten his drink, he did return to the girls.

Danny sit down next to Paulina, giving her thank for getting him some snack. Paulina lean into his side, "Oooo. Daring, you are really getting good with your hand and your kisses."

The girl across the table nod in agreement, with a lustful whisper, "I can't wait to get us alones so i can rip off your clothes to repay you in total."

Smiling while drinking his milkshake, "Hehe, it's fine girls. I really like doing that to you. Making you happy and feel good make my feel great. I don't know if it the bond or just me but I feel your pleasure."

Paulina rub her boyfriend's chest, "Hmm. It might be the bond but I can ask mother to make sure." She notice that Danny didn't finish off his meal and ask him why he hasn't yet.

Smirking, "I've already ate so I will be good for while. This chocolate milkshake is hitting the spot but it's still missing something...maybe a special cream." He look at Val at the last part, making her turn dark red since she know what he was meaning by 'special cream'.

Sighing deeply, Paulina look at Danny with little of tiredness in her voice, "Love, you need to stop before we lost our common sense and rip our clothes off here and have you bend us over here in public. You keep forgetting how how and sexy you are to us and how easy you make us horny"

Blinking few time, Danny rub the back of his head sheeply, "Hehehe, sure. You're right, I do need to calm down for now. Let see what happen tonight at dinner. Speaking of. What are we eating. I know that your people is vegan and so is Sam but sweet Valerie here and me like our meat.

Valerie couldn't help but copy one of her favorite show that they watch together on their down time, "Hmmm, meat." She end the joke with a fake drooling noise

Laughing at the goofy girl, "Hahaha. Don't worry about it. There will be some meat for you while the dinner will be mainly veggie for rest of us.

Nodding as he understood, Danny stand up from the booth, "Cool. Well, I better get home so I can get my bath done and a change of clothes. You two go ahead and do whatever you need to do, while I go ahead and head out so I don't be temp to do something naughty to beautiful ladies here. I'll pick up Sam so we can talk on the way." Danny kiss both of his girlfriends and left the girl which they was smiling at the thoughtful of him and his cleanness since the jocks sometime like to go few day without taking a bath and they sweat a lot. Sooo stinky.

Later on in the day, after Danny took a shower and change into his clean set of clothes. He told his parent that he was going out to eat dinner with his girlfriend's parent. His dad didn't care while his mom was proud of having his girlfriend's parent liking him. She ask when they going to have dinner together, Danny stare at her before pointing at his dad. Blushing, Maddie correct herself by asking when SHE going to have dinner with them. Danny told her that he would have to ask at another time but will set something up. With that, Danny walk out the door after grabbing a present for Sam and down the street to Sam's home. It didn't take long to reach her house as Danny did used ghost power to flew over. Knocking on the door to show that Sam was waiting with a frown. However, when she saw Danny in his outfit, she blush heavily which Danny did notice thank to the girls opening his eye. Sam was almost drooling at the sight of Danny in blue jean with black shirt and white jacket which the clothes was little tight on him so it was showing off some of his muscle.

Danny decide to give her a hint that he does indeed like her too by hugging her and giving her a kiss on cheek. "I'm sorry Sam for being such a boy. Please forgive me, I brought you something." When he pull back to hand her a rare flower in pot, his hand brush against her ass. "I thought you might like this with your garden." Thanking Luna in his mind for helping with creating a rare flower that Sam been looking for.

Sam staring at the black rose in her hand, her mind was little on overloading from the hug, kiss, and her ass being touch which she kinda like. Blinking out of her daze to see that he give her a flower that she been wanting for long time. Then she turning back to Danny, "Okay. You have my attention and I'll hear you out."

Letting out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, "Sam….Why can't you see that people change?"

Quick and well used reptiles spill out from Sam, "She is up to something and I don't trust her at all. People dont change that quick….not without a reason."

Seeing a opening, "She does have a reason. There is something you need to know about her but I can't tell you because it's her secret to tell. Just like my secret of being a Halfa." Sighing heavily after seeing Sam not believing it yet, "I honestly can't tell you without breaking her trust. You know that I'm not that kind of person but I do know that she is planning to tell you at dinner. It will explain a lot about her. I swear. Please, Sam. Just let us enjoy this dinner and hear her out. I will say this. If she really up to no good, I will stop it and will listen to you saying 'I told you so' and be your willing slave for three months."

Sam hum in thought as it was a good deal, she want to sweetening the pot just little, "Hmm. And you let me do your fashion. It's little too bright for my taste."

Not needing much thought as he know that he would win, he agree, "Fine but not too much, I'm a ghost, not a goth. Just because I've partly died, it don't mean that my soul is dead on the inside.

Stiffing a giggle, "...it kinda mean that it does."

Blinking to realise that Sam was right in a way, "...shut up."

They both laugh but when they got to Paulina's house, Sam stop to frown hard at the nightmare that she about to willing walk into. Danny smile and put his hand into her hand to pull her out of her funk. Sam smile back, nodding after remembering the deal. Danny ring the doorbell to find Luna answering the door. She let them in and point to the dinner room. As the Queen of the Night following the teen, she lean closer into Danny's to whisper into his ear.

"Don't worry. Sam will be fine. I just put little of my mist into the food so Sam would listen calmer and might allow her to be more open-minded about this. And it would also have her show her true desire. It will be fine in the end."

Danny smile and nodded to Luna while they walk in the beautiful dining room where Paulina and Valerie was waiting.

Paulina stand up from her seat to greet her guests, "Hello love and hello Sam. I thank you for coming. I hope that we will get all of this tension between us broken down. I really do care for your dear friend. And while I know that we won't be friend but maybe we can get along without any more hateness between us.

Swallowing her snark, Sam nod, "We will see."

With a smile at small hope, "That is all i asking for. thank you." Paulina motison to the table to have them sit down for dinner.

with that the challenge of changing Sam's mind began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So Harem Lover 26. What you think? I would to like your opinion about it. Otherwise everyone else, please review.****Does anyone have idea on what food would be good for a seductively Sam?**


	3. Update

Sorry about this. I will remove this soon. Now, I not leaving any of my fic behind. I just having problem with my fic by way of my tablet is kinda...broken...in way. It is long story.

Anyway, the point is that the tablet have my file with all of the fic that I was working on. So Thank to that, I had to dig out my big laptop out and find out that it cant upload Google Docs to get to my fic files.

So I having to working little harder to retype it all up or just redo the chapter that I had ready which that going to suck **************.

SO give me little time and I will have a fic or two coming out for a update or new story. Denpend on my mood...lol.

More review I get on a fic, the better my muse for that fic. so review and holla up some idea or something that you might like to see happen. I do read and take in what you, reader, say most of time

And for the people that say my gammar suck...well. TELL ME WHERE IT AT AND I CAN SEE ABOUT FIXING IT SINCE PART OF THE REASON OF WHY I'M HERE IS TO BETTER THAT PART OF ME. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS FLAMER THAT SAYING I JUST SUCK OR NEED TO QUIT.

For the flamer. one word for you and work it out...BITEME.

Now I done with my rant. please review so I know which story to updates sooner and thank you for your time. Sorry for being so slow but life is life.


End file.
